The proposal
by sweetposioncupcake
Summary: Christina helps Tris get ready for her date with Four tonight, where he will propose to her! Rated M. For upcoming lemons!;P
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Divergent. Hey you guys! Here is another fanfiction because I am obsessed with Divergent;P So here it is and by the way in this fanfiction there is no war. Also Tris did not cut her hair, Al is still alive, and Four and Tris have been dating for a year now and are living in the same apartment together. So yeah please leave a review if you want too and enjoy!**

Four's P.O.V.

I'm so nervous, I'm going to be proposing to Tris today and I just don't want to mess it up. I've been planning on proposing to Tris for quite a while now, and I really want to marry her. I love her so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I used to think that when people fell in love, they just landed where they landed, and they had no choice in the matter of the afterward. But it's not true of this, now. I love Tris, and I chose her because I was instantly attracted to her. The way her hair flows behind her, the way her eyes are bright blue and pierce through my veins. She is small, but strong, and her bright eyes demand attention. Looking at her is like waking up, which I love about her.

I'm walking down the hallway meeting Tris and our friends at breakfast. When I got there I sat down beside Tris and wrapped my arm around her waist. She turned around quickly to see who it was.

"Its only me." I said whispering into he ear. She smiled as I held her hand.

"It is so true!" Will said biting out of a pancake.

"No it is not!" Christina said laughing. I looked over at Tris and laughed a little. She smiled at me and I melted, I love it when she smiles.

"Well anyways, hey Tris were going shopping today." She said eating a biscuit.

Tris looked at her with an annoyed face.

"Christina, you know I hate shopping..." Tris said almost growling.

"I promise it'll be fun." Christina said. Christina looked at me and winked. I had originally asked Christina if she would take Tris dress shopping, because I was proposing to Tris. Christina freaked out when I told her and said she would help Tris with the dress shopping. I winked back at Christina and began to eat breakfast.

"So what are we shopping for exactly?" Tris asked Christina. I looked at Christina as if to say "Don't tell her yet." Christina looked at me and then at Tris.

"I can't tell you, its a surprise." Christina said smiling. Tris frowned and Christina stood up.

"Okay, lets go." Christina said smiling. Tris slowly got up like she was in pain because she didn't want to go. They were about to leave to go dress shopping when I pulled Tris down and kissed her on the head.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." She said back smiling. And with that they left to go dress shopping.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

"So what are we really shopping for?" I ask Christina.

She stopped me in the middle of the hallway and looked at me with the hugest smile on her face.

"Well, Four asked me if I could take you dress shopping because you guys are going on a date tonight!" She said almost squealing. I smiled at her and she dragged me into a lot of stores. In the end I tried on about fourteen dresses, eight pairs of different high heels and nine different types of lingerie.

"Are we done now?" I ask Christina. My legs have never hurt so much in my life from walking all over the place.

"Yesss." She said in a happy voice.

"Oh crap!" She said looking at her watch.

"What?" I ask her.

"We only have an hour and a half to get you ready." She said. Christina grabbed my arm and pulled me, running, all the way to her apartment.

We got to her apartment and she pushed me into the bathroom to get changed. I put on my white lace push up bra and my matching underwear. I then put on my dress which was light pink and was strapless. It was kind of short, but not too short. It had jewels around the top of the dress and had material underneath it to make it poof out a little. I then put on my white pumps as Christina curled my hair. She then did my makeup and took a long time doing it too.

"Are you done yet?" I ask her annoyed.

"Hold still, I can't do your makeup when your moving." She said. I rolled my eyes and she smiled as I smiled with her too. She finished my makeup and put perfume on me, making me smell like a flower.

"I'm so excited for you!" She said squealing.

"Why?" I asked her.

"You'll see." She replied. She hugged me and I hugged her back, wrapping my arms around her. We both heard a knock on the door and stopped hugging each other.

"That must be Four!" She said smiling. She walked over to the door and opened it, revealing Four in a black suit.

He smiled at me and I felt my stomach flip upside down. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"You look beautiful." He said whispering in my ear. I blushed as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"You ready to go?" He asks me.

"Yep." I say looking up at him. He smiles at me and we both walk out the door.

"Have fun!" I hear Christina say as she shuts the door behind us.

**Wooooh! The end of chapter one! Please leave a review if you want me to continue and yeah;P Hoped you guys like it!:D **


	2. the engagement!

**Hey you guys! Chapter two and I hope ya'll like it! Lemons in the upcoming chapters!:D **

Tris's P.O.V.

"So you really can't tell me where were going?" I ask Four.

"Nope." He says back smiling. I growl a little and he laughs.

Were holding hands and walking towards the place Four is taking me, which I have no clue where it is. I like surprises, just not when I don't know where I'm going. His hand tightens around mine as we reach a restaurant. I couldn't read the sign because it was up high and I couldn't see, but when we walked in everything was beautiful. There was a fountain right in the middle of the restaurant and there were steaks and tons of food sitting all over the place. We walked over to the front desk and a waiter instantly came over to us as soon as he saw us.

"Hello, let me take you to your seats." He said.

We followed him and I felt Four's arm snake its way around my waist again. The waiter sat us down and brought us champagne. After we had gotten our food and talked for a while, he started to look like he was gonna be sick.

"Um.. Tris?" He asked me in a nervous voice.

"Yes?" I said smiling.

He got out of his chair and got down on one knee. I felt so nervous because It took me a minute to figure out what he was doing.

"Um... I just wanted to ask you... You're the first girl I've ever loved and I think you're the one for me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He pulled a miniature box out of his pocket and I felt like hugging him and never letting go.

"Will you marry me Tris?" He asked me.

I felt my heart pound and my palms get sweaty. I fell in love with him a year ago. But I didn't just stay with him by default, as if there's no one else available to me. I stay with him because I chose to, everyday that I wake up. I choose him over and over again, and he chooses me.

I look at him for a moment and then get up to hug him as he stands up.

"Yes!" I said. He smiles at me and puts the ring on my finger as his wraps his arm around my waist. He leaned down and kissed me on the lips. I kissed him back as his tongue went into my mouth. We french kissed until we broke apart.

Then I realize what it is, it's him. Something about hi makes me feel like I'm about to fall. Or turn to liquid. Or burst into flames.

"I love you, so much." He said hugging me.

"I love you." I said hugging him back.

He held my hips and whispered in my ear.

"Lets go back to our apartment." He said in a voice that made me melt almost.

"Okay." I reply back.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

When we got back to our apartment I took off my shoes and changed into black pants and a black shirt. I automatically felt Four's arms wrap around me from behind. He kissed my neck and I gasped holding his arms. He picked me up throwing me over his shoulder and I laughed.

"Four!" I said laughing a his finger tips tickled me. He laid me down on the bed and climbed on top of me.

"I love you." He said whispering into my ear.

"I love you." I said clutching onto his back. I felt him smile as he sucked on my neck. I moaned a little and felt a bulge through his pants. I smiled knowing that I was turning him on.

He came back up and kissed me on the lips as his hands went behind my back to pull my shirt over my head.

"Hey! Four, Tris! Are you guys home?!" We heard Uriah yell through the door.

"I'm doing something!" Four said kissing my neck again.

"We know that Tris and you are probably trying to have sex right now but I want to know something!" Zeke said yelling through the door. I blushed madly because they knew that we were trying to have sex.

Four sighed and slowly got off of me to open the door. He opened the door and there stood Uriah and Zeke smiling.

"Hey so were having a party at my house and were playing truth or dare. You guys want to come?" Zeke said smiling.

"Were kind of busy." Four said wrapping his arm around my waist.

"With what?" Uriah asked.

"Making love!" Zeke said in a girly voice.

Four frowned at them and then sighed.

"Okay, we'll go." Four replied.

"Cool so wear lots of clothes because we'll be playing truth or dare!" Uriah said smiling.

"Why do we need to wear lots of clothes?" I asked them. Uriah and Zeke both smirked at me and then looked at Four.

"Oh, so you haven't told her yet?" Uriah said in a giggly voice.

"What?" I ask Four.

He looks at me and holds my hand.

"When you play truth or dare, if you don't want to answer the truth or do the dare that they give to you, you have to take off an article of clothing." Four said blushing.

"Oh." I said. I feel nervous to play this game because I don't want to become naked in front of everyone, especially in front of Uriah and Zeke.

"Bundle up Tris!" Uriah said laughing.

"Were going, but were not playing." Four said in a deep voice.

"Why not?" Uriah asked disappointed.

"Oh, he just doesn't want Tris to strip in front of everyone!" Zeke said smiling. Four sounded like he almost growled and then squeezed my hand.

"Hey Tris, whats that ring doing on your finger?" Zeke asked with a mischievous smile.

"Oh... um." I said stuttering.

"Did Four propose to you?" Uriah asked smiling.

"Yeah..." I said in an awkward voice.

"Oh, so now I see why he doesn't want her to strip!" Zeke said laughing. Four blushed.

"We will go to the party, but were not playing." Four spoke.

"Okay, fine." Zeke said. "We'll see you in thirty minutes." They said as Four shut the door.

**The end of this chapter! Hoped you guys liked it and please leave a nice review!**


	3. truth or dare!

**Hey you guys! This is chapter three and I hope you guys like it!:P Please leave a review and lemons in the upcoming chapters!:D**

Four's P.O.V.

I really don't want to go to Uriah and Zeke's party. It makes me uncomfortable to even think of Tris stripping in front of another guy. Especially Zeke and Uriah, or Al. Definitely not Al. She is not playing that game no matter what. I'd rather just stay at our apartment and lay in bed with Tris all day. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she smiles at me. I love her smile so much, it makes me feel like I'm melting on the inside.

I begin to hiss her neck and I feel her gasp underneath me. I smile and grip my hands tighter around her waist.

"Four, we have to get ready for the party." She said. I smile and just continue to kiss her neck as she moans lightly underneath me.

I suddenly pick her up and carry her to the couch bridal style.

I throw her down lightly on the couch and kiss her neck going down to her collarbone.

"Four, we have to stop. We have to go to Uriah and Zeke's party." She said gasping as her hands trailed down my back. I smile and get off of her slowly.

"Okay." I said stroking her cheek. I really want to lay here with Tris and make out, but I know it will have to wait until later. She smiles at me with the smile that only makes me want her more.

"Later..." She says kissing me one more time on the lips before she goes to get changed. I want to pull her back and kiss her more, but I know that will have to wait until after the party.

* * *

Four's P.O.V.

After Tris and me got ready, we reached Uriah and Zeke's party. I knocked on his door as I wrapped my arm around Tris's waist. I love her skin on mine and I want her so bad right now. Zeke opens the door and smiles at us.

"You guys made it!" Zeke said smiling. He hugged Tris first and I gave him en evil glare. He then hugged me like a guy would, and slapped me on the back.

"Come on in, were fixing to play truth or dare!" Uriah said popping his head in the doorway.

Me and Tris both looked at each other and walked in. Everyone was there, except for Peter and Eric because they weren't invited.

"Hey Tris!" Christina said walking over to Tris.

"Can I see it?" Christina asked.

"See what?" Tris asked.

"Your ring!" Christina said almost yelling now.

"Shhh! Your so loud!" Tris spoke. Uriah looked over at us and laughed.

"Okay everyone, listen up!" Uriah said. Everyone made a circle in the living room and we all sat down.

"I just found out that Tris and Four are engaged!" He said smiling at us.

"Uriah..." I groaned. I don't want anyone to really know, and I know Tris doesn't either because she doesn't like it when all attention is focused on her.

Everyone clapped and Mareline looked over at Tris and smiled.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks." Tris said back quietly.

"Everyone will be playing, except for Tris and Four because Four doesn't want Tris to strip!" Zeke said smiling.

Everyone looked at Tris and me and started talking.

"Four you and Tris have to play, it will be fun!" Lynn said.

"No thanks." I said sneaking my arm around Tris's waist.

"Come on Four!" Tori said smiling.

I really don't want to play, but with the way things are going now, I might have to.

"I think that Four is just scared to play." Uriah said smiling at me.

"Fine... I'll play." I groaned.

"Yay! That means Tris will play too!" Zeke said winking at Tris.

I frowned at Zeke and Uriah and gave them evil glares.

"Okay whose first?" Zeke asked.

"I'll go first!" Uriah yelled.

"Okay, Al, Truth or dare?" Al looked at Uriah and made a face.

"Truth." He said.

"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah yelled.

Al rolled his eyes and looked back at Uriah waiting for his truth.

"Who in this room are you in love with?" Uriah asked him. Al's face turned red and he muttered something.

"What I couldn't hear you." Uriah said in an obnoxious voice.

"Tris!" He yelled.

I felt my whole body rush with anger. My fists clenched into balls and I wanted to punch him. Tris held my hand and whispered quietly into my ear.

"Its just a game." She said.

I calmed down a little and thought of Tris and how she loves me and not anyone else before Uriah said something.

"Uh... okay..." Uriah said looking over at me.

"Zeke, Truth or Dare?" Al asked Zeke.

"Dare, I ain't no pansycake!" Zeke said.

"I dare you to kiss lynn." Al said smiling.

"Fine." Zeke said. He walked over to Lynn and french kissed her on the mouth. Everyone yelled "Get a room!" when they kissed. Zeke broke away from the kiss and sat back down in his seat.

"Okay, Tris truth or dare?" Zeke asked Tris. I looked at Tris and hoped she would choose truth.

"Dare." She said. My body ached from that word when she said it.

"I dare you to tell us Four's real name." I froze and Tris looked at me. She looked back at Zeke and began to take her shirt off. I panicked but then realized that she had a black tank top on underneath it. She took her shirt off and laid it beside her.

Zeke nodded and Tris began to ask Lynn the question.

"Lynn, Truth or Dare?" Tris asked her.

"Truth." Lynn said.

"PANSYCAKE!" We heard Uriah yell.

"Who do you like in this room?" Tris asked her. Lynn's face expression changed and she blushed.

"Zeke." She said. We all stared at her and Zeke smiled and then winked at her.

"Okay, Marliene Truth or Dare?" Lynn asked Marliene.

"Dare." She said.

"I dare you to go up to Eric's house in the middle of the night and just start making out with him, and we get to watch." Lynn said smiling devilishly.

"Fine." Marilene said.

"Uriah, Truth or dare?" Marliene asked Uriah.

"Dare! I ain't no pansycake!" Uriah said proudly.

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Tris." Marliene said.

Theres no way in hell that Tris is playing seven minutes in heaven with Uriah. She belongs to me and only me. I panic when Uriah walks over to the closet while Tris just stares at me with her innocent face.

"There is no way in hell that Tris is playing seven minutes in heaven." I say to Marilene.

"She has to its a dare." Marilene said smiling.

"Is someone a little overprotective of Tris?" Zeke said in a baby voice.

"No, but I'm her fiance and she shouldn't be able to make out with another guy when were engaged." I said in a deep voice.

"Calm down, its only seven minutes." Tori said.

"No!, theres not a chance that Tris is playing seven minutes with Uriah!" I said starting to yell now. Uriah walked over to Tris and smirked, picking her up carrying her over his shoulder like I do. I got up and grabbed Tris before he could go any further and punched Uriah in the face.

"Lets go." I said picking Tris up whilst carrying her and running out of their apartment.

**That was the end of this chapter! I hoped you liked it and please leave a review!. **


	4. Jealousy!

**Hi you guys, this is chapter four and I hope you guys like it! 4 Anyways, there will be lemons in this chapter!;P So yeah keep reading and please leave a review!;D **

Tris's P.O.V.

We got back to our apartment and Four looked pissed.

"Are you okay?" I asked when he put me down on the ground. His forehead went against mine as he shut the apartment door.

"Were never playing truth or dare again." He said hugging me.

"Okay." I replied. I didn't want to really play it in the first place anyways. I definitely did not want to make out with Uriah so I'm glad we got out of there.

"I'm sorry I'm so over protective." Four says quietly into my hair.

"Its okay, I don't mind. I'm also really happy that we got out of there because I did not want to make out with Uriah." I said laughing a little into Four's chest. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Its later." he said smiling.

"I don't know what your talking about." I said giggling. He wrapped his arms around my waist and began to kiss down my neck. I moaned and turned around to kiss him. We kissed passionately as we walked over to the bed. I laid down on the bed and he slowly got on top of me, smiling. He kissed me on the lips as his hands trailed down my tank top. He grabbed the hem of my tank top and helped me pull it over my head so I was in my bra. His mouth kissed mine roughly, his hands trailed down my back to my bra and unclasped it. I moaned when he kissed my breast.

"Tobias..." I said moaning.

He smirked and pulled off his shirt, tossing it on the floor. I put my hands on his chest and felt his abs going down to his pants.

"Tris." He said in a needy voice. I pulled his pants down and felt his bulge against my leg. He was turned on, and so am I.

"Tris I want you so badly." He said in my ear.

"I'm right here Tobias." I said wrapping my arms around his neck, kissing him. He moved his hands down to my pants and pulled them down. I gasped when he slid his hand into my underwear. I could feel my stomach pooling and my heart beating fast. He slid his finger up and down my opening, making me squirm underneath him and moan. He kept playing with me until I couldn't take it anymore and decided to play with him. I ran my fingers very slowly up and down his length through his boxers.

"Tris." He said gasping as he stuck his finger in me. I moaned and arched my back wanting more.

"Please Tobias." I gasped moving my hips along with his finger inside of me.

I wanted to not just have pleasure all to myself, so I pulled down his boxers and he sprung out. I wrapped my hands firmly around his length and he groaned thrusting into my hand. I smiled at this, and started to pump him. He moaned and thrust into my hand as his length got harder. I felt his finger move faster inside of me when I pumped him harder. I was gasping for air while he was moaning. He stopped and moved his finger out of me, making me whine in protest. He grabbed my hands from his length and began to kiss me fiercely. He stopped and looked at me, brushing my hair out of my face.

"Are you sure?" He asked me.

"Yes." I said moaning.

He reached over in his bed side drawer to get a condom but I stopped him.

"You don't have to..." I said. His face expression changed and he looked at me weirdly.

"I'm on the birth control pill..." I said sort of shyly.

"Okay." He said kissing me. I felt his hard member against me leg and he slid inside of me. We both moaned when he was fully inside of me.

"Tris can I please move?" He asked, begging.

"Please." I said whimpering. He moved and it felt so good. I moaned and arched my back wanting more.

"Please go faster Tobias." I said gasping. He thrust faster and we were both moaning loudly. I felt his length hit my spot inside of me and I gasped clutching onto his back. He kept hitting that sensitive spot and I kept moaning and thrusting my hips with him. Eventually I couldn't take it anymore and I came all over his length moaning. He thrust a couple of more times before he came inside of me, collapsing onto the bed.

"I love you Tris." He said holding me.

"I love you Tobias." I said back.

**The end of this chapter! Leave a review and I'll be back with more!:P **


End file.
